


Build My Pleasure

by ac0531



Series: Build My Life [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: A collection of NSFW prompts that are set between certain chapters in Build My Life (Again)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Build My Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147934
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is set between chapters 33 and 34 of Build My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the first in-between sandwich prompt for the Build My Life Universe.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

May 1st, 2021

The moment he heard the door behind him close, Callum dropped Rayla onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of her as he slammed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hands moved to grab her face.

Rayla moaned in response, her arms wrapping around his back and pulling him flush against her as they continued kissing feverishly. After a bit, she rolled the two of them over, their lips still moving roughly against the other’s as Rayla laid on top of him, her hands moving to press against his chest, her fingers running across the fabric of his shirt. 

Callum’s hands soon let go of her face, but one of his arms snaked around her waist, holding her close as his other hand moved to comb through her hair. Rayla hummed at the feeling of his fingers playing with her locks, but it only made her kiss him even more, her nose pushing hard against his cheek. 

What felt like forever past before Rayla pulled away, panting heavily as she stared down at Callum’s flushed face. There was silence for a bit as Callum’s hand left her hair and moved to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking across her skin. 

“Rayla…” He soon spoke, his voice a whisper. “D-Do you want to… Continue?”

Rayla only smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss him tenderly for a few more seconds. “Yes.” She answered when she pulled back. “I want this… I… I want you…”

The moment he heard that, Callum could only smile back before he pulled her in for another heated kiss. Rayla responded with equal fervor, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him up to a sitting position while straddling his lap. 

Callum’s own arms wrapped around her back, his hands roaming across her spine and shoulders, before they ventured down to find the hem of her shirt. Once he did, he began to lift it over her, but since their bodies were pressed together, there was some difficulty with getting it off. 

Rayla, seeing this, broke off the kiss, just so she could cross her arms and grab her shirt, helping him get it off completely. One it was discarded to the side, Callum saw that she had on a tan bra that covered a pair of c-cup breasts. 

“Woah…” He breathed, staring at her like she was some kind of goddess. “You’re… So incredible.” He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. 

Rayla, despite feeling her face heating up, smiled as she leaned down and crushed her lips against his, pushing her chest against the rough fabric of his shirt as they began to make out once more. As this happened, Callum felt Rayla’s hands gliding down his stomach before finding the hem of his own shirt. 

The moment her fingers curled under and began to lift it up, Callum disengaged from the kiss and helped her get rid of it, tossing the piece of clothing to the side. She let her hands wander across his now bare chest, her fingers dancing across the skin and feeling his slightly-toned abdomen and pectoral muscles. Even though they weren’t body-builder level, Rayla still loved it, humming into the kiss as her hands continued roaming across his chest.

As their lips repeatedly crashed over and over, Callum let his hands roam across her lower back, feeling her smooth skin. However, as they traveled upwards, his fingers soon halted at the band of her bra. 

He pulled back for a second, looking up into her eyes for any signs of consent. “Can… Can I?”

Rayla, who only chuckled quietly, nodded her head, silently allowing him permission to continue. 

With one swift movement, his fingers unhooked the binding, letting her bra fall off as her breasts fell free from their confines. Callum’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open as he stared at her bare chest. 

Rayla, seeing this, felt a sense of insecurity as her arms moved to cover her breasts, her brain assuming the worst. However, she froze when Callum gently laid his hands on both her arms, stopping her. 

“Don’t hide yourself...” He whispered, a hand reaching up to hold her face. “Rayla… You are beautiful… So, so, so beautiful…” He leaned up, but instead of kissing her again, he pressed his lips to her neck, feeling her soft skin as he trailed kisses from her pulse point to her collar bone. 

Rayla gasped upon feeling the connection of his lips against her skin, before melting into his embrace as one of her hands moved to cradle the back of his head, her fingers gently brushing through his hair as Callum continued peppering her neck with small kisses. 

After a few moments, he pulled back, still looking at her with love in his eyes. His hand soon left her face and moved to her stomach, feeling her toned muscles as he applied gentle pressure in a few spots. Rayla shivered, feeling his fingers circle her belly button before they trailed up and reached the underside of her left breast. 

He once again stalled there, silently asking for consent to continue. Rayla only leaned down to kiss him, her hand moving to grab his and gently place it on her breast completely, whimpering slightly as his fingers began to knead and massage the soft flesh, his thumb circling around her areola before brushing across her stiff nipple. 

Rayla let out a small noise of pleasure into his mouth as her kiss grew more hungry, before she suddenly felt something stiff press into her core. She gasped slightly, quickly realizing what it was, before she grinned against her boyfriend’s mouth and rolled her hips against his clothed erection. 

Callum groaned, pressing back into her. They found a steady rhythm of rocking into each other, and the feeling was amazing for the pair. However, Callum’s hands soon moved to grab her slim waist and he flipped her onto her back, his lips reattaching onto hers as he hovered over her, his hands wandering across her stomach before grabbing her shoulders, pinning her there. 

He soon pulled back to look down at her, his breaths heavy, before he smiled almost mischievously and began to trail kisses along her jawline, being ever so tender in the process. He soon descended down a little more, his lips attaching to her neck, sucking softly on a few spots, listening to the small whimpers that escaped Rayla’s throat. 

“Oh… Callum...” She breathed out as he continued his journey, soon reaching her breasts. 

Very gently, he traced his tongue along her right breast, feeling her twitch and gasp under her as his teeth lightly scraped across her areola. Rayla arched her back slightly, whining as he chuckled, his hands moving to hold her hips and keep her down as he peppered small kisses across her mound. 

After a couple of agonizingly slow minutes of nothing but sweet torture, Callum moved to apply the same treatment to the other breast, letting his lips drag across her smooth flesh before closing his mouth over the sensitive nipple, causing Rayla to cry out as she jutted her chest up to his face, one of her hands moving to hold the top of his head, her fingers pulling at his hair. 

He continued his ministrations for a couple of minutes; sucking, kissing, nipping and worshiping her breasts before finally pulling back and admiring his work. Rayla was left panting, slight red marks on her neck while a few were on both her mounds. 

Satisfied, he scooted back down a little more, before leaning down and trailing kisses along her flat, muscular stomach, letting his lips suck on a few spots. Rayla jerked instinctively upon feeling contact there, moaning her boyfriend’s name as he continued laying kiss after kiss while he ventured further. 

Rayla suddenly squeaked loudly when she felt him dip his tongue into her bellybutton, and she heard Callum giggle quietly, before quickly stopping. Confused, she raised her head up to see him gesturing to the waistband of her pants. She nodded, smiling softly as he unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down with her underwear. She blushed bright red, looking down at him, her legs closed tight.

“Rayla…” Callum whispered. “I told you… Don’t hide yourself…” His eyes met hers, and he gave her a warm smile, one that made Rayla’s heart flutter. 

Despite still feeling heat on her face, she soon nodded and opened her legs for him. Seeing this, Callum scooted up a little, leaning down and trailing kisses along her left hip bone. Rayla sucked in a lungful of air, her chest rising and falling a little faster as Callum got closer to her core.

He soon adjusted his head and ran kisses up her inner thigh, inching ever so close to his destination, and the anticipation was building up even more for Rayla as she felt adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

He soon stopped, just mere inches away from her clitoris, breathing in her scent as he looked up at her once more. Rayla’s eyes were hooded, her chest heaving in anticipation still. He raised an eyebrow as his hands moved to grab both her thighs, his fingers digging into the soft, but firm muscle there.

Still seeing her boyfriend waiting for her permission to let him continue, Rayla offered him a loving smile before nodding, leaning her head back against the pillows. 

Upon seeing her nod her head and lie back, Callum looked down, grinning. After a few seconds, he slowly leaned in, taking a deep lick of her. Rayla’s breath hitched and she whimpered as she raised her hips slightly. She reached a hand out and grabbed a fistfull of his hair, holding him there as he continued his exploration. As he licked deeper and deeper, her whimpers grew into higher moans, her head thrown back onto the pillow as her breath quickened, her fingers clenching a little tighter into his hair while her other hand found the bedsheet, grabbing onto that as well. 

“Ah! C-Callum!” Rayla cried out in pleasure, her eyes screwing shut. “D-Don’t stop! Please!”

  
  
He gently sucked on her clit, his hands running up and down her thighs as he held her close. Rayla’s cries for more grew louder and more desperate, her eyes rolling back into her head as she bucked her hips into his mouth. This continued for a few minutes before her legs closed tightly around his head, gripping onto him and holding him in place as her orgasm hit her like a tsunami. 

“CALLUM~!” She screamed, biting onto her hand to muffle herself slightly. “FUCK~!” Her legs quaked and she came hard, letting out a steady stream of curses under her breath as pleasure danced across her entire body. 

After a few moments, her legs let go of Callum and he raised his head back up, wiping his mouth as he crawled up to her side, his hand moving to hold her face. “You taste amazing…” He whispered, kissing her temple. “And… Sorry if I wasn’t good.”

“W-What?” Rayla breathed, her chest still heaving as she tried to calm down after what just happened. “That… That was amazing.” 

“O-Oh… Well…” He felt heat on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. “Then I’m glad that I was able to deliver.” He chuckled, moving a bit of her hair out from her face.

“You did deliver, no lie there…” She looked at him, running a hand across his jaw. “However… We are far from finished.” Her lips formed into a mischievous grin as her hand glided down his stomach and soon brushed across his still-clothed erection, eliciting a strangled gasp from Callum as he closed his eyes.

What happened next though, shocked the man completely. 

The next thing he knew, his word was turned upside down as his back hit the bed and Rayla moved to straddle him, her grin still there as she sat down on top of him. Before he could even ask what was going on, she leaned down and kissed him passionately, her hips rolling across his length as she soon broke off and left open-mouthed kisses on his neck, collarbone, chest and abdomen, getting ever so close to the hem of his pants. 

She soon stopped at the waistband, looking up at him as her hands moved to the button of his jeans. “May I?” She asked, waiting for his permission to continue. 

Callum, feeling his heart slam against his ribcage, took a quick breath before nodding his head. “Please…” 

Rayla gently undid the button and pulled the zipper down, tugging his pants off along with his boxers, releasing his hardened member for her eyes to see. She smiled, tossing his clothes to the side and using both her hands to grab his length and slowly stroke him from base to tip, causing her boyfriend to groan softly as he threw his head back. “Hmm… You ready for some fun~?” She straddled his thighs.

  
  
“Wait!” Callum raised a hand. “Hold on one sec!”

  
  
Rayla blinked, watching as he twisted himself to face the nightstand, pulling out a condom. “Oh right!”

  
  
“I bought these a week ago… I kinda had a feeling this was going to happen soon.” He chuckled, tearing open the package and sliding the condom on.

“Is that so?” Rayla teasingly asked, watching as he made sure it was on properly. 

“Yeah… And it's a good thing I did.” He replied. 

“Well even if you didn’t have a condom, it would still be fine because I am on birth control right now.” 

“But it never hurts to use both.” He pointed out.

“Aye, I agree…” Her smile soon turned slightly feral as she lifted herself up and aligned herself underneath his strained member. “Now, are we gonna keep talking, or are you gonna fuck me?”

Her boyfriend laughed quietly, his hands moving to hold her waist as she slowly descended onto him. The moment his length entered her, she threw her head back, moaning as she felt a wave of pleasure crash through her body as she felt the fullness within her.

_“Ohhh fuck!!”_ Callum groaned, pressing his head hard against the pillow as Rayla slowly lifted herself back up, only to envelope him again. 

“God!” Rayla gasped, soon establishing a steady rhythm of rocking her hips against his, the sounds of skin meeting skin filling the room along with a chorus of pants and grunts from both lovers. As Rayla continued riding him, Callum watched as her breasts swayed with the motion, her head thrown back as she sighed happily.

However, after a few minutes of Callum watching Rayla bounce on top of him, he grabbed her hips and held her in place. “Wait… Rayla?” He asked, watching to see his girlfriend open her eyes and look down at him.

“Aye Callum?” She smiled, gently moving her hips in a small circle, causing him to hiss out in pleasure as his fingers dug into her smooth flesh. 

“Can I… Can I take over?” 

Rayla, hearing this, allowed herself to smirk. “Well… As long as you are able to handle me, then aye, you can.” She removed herself off him, causing Callum to sigh slightly as he felt the chill of the room ghost over his member, which completely contrasted with the warmth he felt when inside of her. 

“Lie on your back.” He instructed, watching as she obeyed before positioning himself on top of her. 

“Make sure you go as hard as you want on me. I’m not made of paper.” 

“Oh don’t worry…” His smile was almost feral. “I won’t hold back anything.”

“Really? That’s surprisin- AH!!” She let out a loud cry of pleasure, as he suddenly rammed into her, hitting her g spot perfectly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he continued this barrage of thrusts. 

As he plunged over and over into her, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his lips hungry kissing against the skin there. Rayla cursed loudly, her arms moved to wrap tightly around his back and hold him close as her mouth hung open while her eyes rolled back into her head. 

“Oh moons above Callum! Aye! Right there! F-Fuck!” Came her gasps as he continued pounding into her, his own grunts escaping his throat as brought his back and crushed his lips against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as she continued squeaking into him. 

After about ten minutes of nothing but non-stop love, Callum could feel his orgasm approaching him as his thrusts grew more rapid and deeper. “I’m close.” He growled into her ear, sending shivers through Rayla’s body as she felt her stomach tighten at its core. 

“M-Me too!” She gasped, her nails digging into his back as she gritted her teeth.

“Rayla…” Callum breathed, his voice becoming a little louder. “Oh gods! Rayla!” 

She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, burying his length as deep into her as possible. “Yessss Callum!” She hissed, soon feeling her orgasm tear through her body as she cried out into the room, feeling her inner walls clench around him as she finished. 

For Callum, the moment he felt Rayla clamp around his member, he grunted loudly as he buried his face into the pillow next to her head, his climax tearing through him as his thrusts became less and less. 

Eventually, the two came down from their mutual climaxes, lying there together, still gasping for air as both their bodies glistened with sweat. Callum soon lifted his head back up to look at Rayla, his green eyes shining with nothing but pure affection as he leaned down, kissing her lazily. 

Rayla hummed, smiling against his mouth as one of her hands moved to hold the back of his head, her fingers playing with his sweaty locks. 

“How… How was all that?” Callum asked when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. 

“You… You were incredible.” Rayla breathed, still panting slightly. “Truth be told, I never expected you to go that hard.” 

“Did I go too far?” He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“No you dummy.” She giggled, leaning up to give him another soft kiss. “Honestly, that was the best I ever had.” 

Callum breathed out a sigh of relief, before rolling off her and pulling her in for a tight hug. She happily responded by nuzzling her face into his neck while she pressed her chest flush against his, her breasts lightly rubbing against his skin while her legs became tangled in his. 

She felt Callum’s arm wrap around her back and hold her close, his lips pressing on the top of her head as they laid there in comfortable silence. 

“So…” Rayla soon spoke, breaking the silence as she looked up at him. “What do you want to do?” 

“Well first.” Callum pulled away and rolled onto his back, one of his hands grabbing the condom and taking it off. “Need to get rid of this.” 

“Ah right, good call.” She watched as he discarded it into a trash can right next to the bed. “Oh, and also…” Her lips formed into a smirk as she traced lines on his chest. “You’re the biggest I’ve ever had.”

“Huh?” Callum turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Her eyes flickered down to his still-hard length. “Willy.” 

“O-Oh…” Realizing what she meant by that, Callum blushed a bright red as he lightly smacked her arm. “Shush you!” 

“What? It’s true!” Rayla’s hand moved down and grabbed it, making Callum grunt. “It’s bigger than I’ve ever had.” 

Callum chuckled nervously, trying his hardest not to groan as Rayla gave him a few slow pumps. “I… Uhh… Am flattered…” He sighed once Rayla let go. “So… What now?”

“Hmmm…” Rayla scratched her chin. “Well we could go back down and see a few more movies…” Her lips soon tugged into a smirk. “Ooooorrrr…” She moved to straddle his thighs again, her hands sweeping her hair back. “Wanna go for round two?”

Callum grinned back up at her, moving to grab another condom from his bedside drawer. “That’s only if you can handle me.” 

His girlfriend laughed as she dove down to kiss him, ready for a long night in his bedroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Expect more to come soon.
> 
> Title is song by ABBA
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfnOaLQHKh8


	2. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is set after the events of chapter 41 of Build My Life

March 6th, 2022

Rayla was the first to arrive at Callum’s place, which she figured cause she had gotten a head start when running out of the school and into her car. However, part of her felt a little bad for not helping Callum with cleaning up after their small date in her classroom, but she had been too caught up in the excitement of wanting to get alone with her boyfriend so she could show him what she really had under her dress. 

Either way, she quickly climbed out from her car and sprinted to the front door. She tried the handle, seeing that it was locked, before she soon remembered the spare key that Callum kept hidden underneath his welcome mattress. After looking around and seeing that her boyfriend was nowhere in sight, Rayla took the key and unlocked the front door, pushing it open before closing it behind her as she ran up the stairs, entering his room. 

She saw the candles lying in one corner of the room along with the rose petals. Dropping her bag to the side, Rayla proceeded to grab the candles and set them up across the room before showering rose petals on the bed. Once she was satisfied with her work, she found the match box and lit all the candles, before taking her dress off and climbing onto the bed, getting on her knees and facing the door, now waiting for Callum to return.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum quickly parked the car, smiling excitedly as he locked it. He raced to the door, unlocking it as he saw Rayla’s car out of the corner of his eyes. He could feel his pants growing tighter with the anticipation. He ran inside, stumbling as he took off his tie. He slipped, almost hitting the floor as he sprinted up the stairs. He haphazardly threw his tie onto the floor, smiling excitedly. 

He flew to his room and threw open the door, freezing as he saw Rayla sitting there, on her knees as she smiled, wearing the most beautiful red lacy lingerie, complete with garter belts, stockings, and a matching corset. 

“Well, it’s about time you showed up.” Rayla smirked, her hair glowing from the light of the candles as she ran a hand across her collar bone. “I’ve been _dying_ for you to get here.” 

Callum could only stare at her, like she was some kind of goddess as he felt his erection painfully push against the fabric of his jeans. “Woah… Rayla…” He found it hard to form words as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

“Well, what do you think?” She bit her lip, eyes lowering to see the bulge in his pants. 

“Oh my god, I am the _luckiest_ man alive.” He breathed, still standing by the doorway. 

Rayla smirked, still eyeing his clothed erection, before reaching a hand out and beckoning him. “Come here, hotstuff~.” 

Callum obliged, walking over until he was standing right in front of her. Rayla leaned in a little more, grinning as she rode a hand up his bulge, causing Callum to grunt as he closed his eyes. 

“My, my, someone sure is excited~.” She chuckled, before her hands moved to unbuckle his belt. “Is all of this for wee old me?” 

Callum could only silently nod his head with an embarrassed smile as she undid the button and tugged his pants down to his ankles, revealing his hard erection through his underwear. Smiling, she reached both her hands out and grasped him through the fabric, causing Callum to groan as she squeezed him. 

“Mmmm, so nice.” She praised before finding the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, watching as his length sprang free from its confines, nearly smacking her in the face. 

Rayla giggled, before both her hands reached out again and grabbed him, slowly stroking him. Callum groaned loudly, his head tilting back as his eyes screwed shut. After a few more pumps, Rayla smirked. “Sit down for me, please?”

Callum looked back down at her, quickly nodding his head as he moved back to get his pants and underwear off completely. Once that was done, he sat down at the edge of the bed, watching as Rayla crawled over to him, her smirk still there as she grabbed his shaft with one of her hands. 

She looked back up at him, her eyes showing nothing but complete lust, before leaning down and swirling her tongue along the head. 

“Oh fuck.” Callum whispered, tilting his head back as his hands gripped the sheets of the bed. 

Satisfied with his reaction, Rayla closed her eyes and opened her mouth wider, descending down and enveloping his length completely in her mouth. Callum shuddered and moaned loudly at the intense feeling of pleasure that his girlfriend was giving him. 

As Rayla started to bob her head up and down on his manhood, she pushed her ass up into the air, wiggling it as her hand soon grabbed onto his knee, keeping herself steady as she continued her ministrations. Callum, who had been panting non-stop, reached a hand out, his fingers gently petting her hair.

His girlfriend hummed at the touch, the vibrations around his length pleasuring him even more as he cursed under his breath, his other hand moving to grab a chunk of her ass, squeezing it as Rayla began to speed up her head movements, taking more of him into her mouth.

“Shit!” Callum cursed even louder, throwing his head back as he helped bob her head up and down, his fingers clenching into her hair as he laid back down against the bed. 

After a few more minutes of nothing but pumping her head up and down, Rayla could feel Callum beginning to tense up as his knees twitched and his breathing turned even more rapid. Not wanting to end it there, she lifted her head back up, realising him with an audible pop. 

Callum, feeling the chill air of the room ghost across his spit-covered member, raised his head back up. “Awww, Rayla why did you stop? That was amazing.” 

“Because…” She smiled coyly as she crawled over to him. “I don’t want to end it there.” She traced her fingers across his jaw. “Lay down, and give me your shirt.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. Lie on your back and give me your _shirt.”_ Her voice gained a commanding presence, and Callum quickly obeyed, scooching back until his head was resting against the pillow while he undid the buttons of his shirt. 

After getting it off completely, Callum handed her his shirt laying down flat. He had no idea what she would do, but honestly… It was really hot.

  
  
Rayla swiftly used the shirt to tie his hands over his head. Callum gasped, but his surprise quickly turned into a smile. “Ohhh… I see.” 

“So you finally figured it out, huh?” After making sure he couldn’t get out of his restraints, Rayla quickly removed her crosset, exposing her already soaking womanhood to Callum, before moving to straddle his hips, her hands slowly running down his chest. “Last time we were here, you were the one in control…. But now…” Her fingers danced across his still-hard member, making him moan softly. _“I am in control.”_

Callum only watched as she moved to align herself on top of his shaft. “Wait, Rayla!” He called, causing her to look at him with a confused expression. “Don’t forget, the condom!” 

Rayla blinked, quickly realizing that she had forgotten. “Oh right!” She moved to the bedside drawer and pulled a package out. “Sorry, I think I got too caught up in the moment.” She said almost sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize.” Callum assured. “All of this is very, very attractive.”

“Wait, really?” Rayla looked up at him, just as she tore the package open.

“Oh yes!” He replied, smiling. “I expect you to ride me until sunrise.” 

“I was already planning that.” She grinned, sliding the condom on slowly. “But, I will untie you after one round so you can go wild.”

“I like that deal.” He chuckled, watching as she aligned herself over him once more, before sinking down and enveloping him entirely in her. 

Callum arched his back, groaning loudly as Rayla began to steadily rock her hips against him, her hands moving to hold his waist as she bounced up and down, her hips slamming into him over and over.

“Fuck that feels good!” Her boyfriend cried out, squirming against his restraints as Rayla sped up her pace, her hair swaying with each thrust. 

At one point, Rayla sat down on him completely, her breaths heavy as she moved her hips in small circles, making Callum buck and cry out in pleasure as she soon began to pick up the pace one more. 

The next ten minutes or so were filled with nothing but Rayla riding him hard while Callum could do nothing but watch her like she was some kind of goddess. However, he could soon feel his climax approaching him, causing him to hiss out as Rayla didn’t slow down on her constant movements.

“Rayla, I’m close…” He groaned, his breaths coming out in short pants as he felt pressure building within his stomach, like a coil slowly tightening. 

For Rayla, who could feel her own orgasm approaching fast, only increased her efforts. “Me too…” She gasped, her eyes screwing shut. “Me too!” She slammed her hips down against him, keeping him pinned to the bed as she threw her head back, moaning loudly into the room as she felt her orgasm tear through her.

Callum, on the other hand, let out a loud cry as he bucked into her, his knees twitching uncontrollably as waves of pleasure crashed through his veins. 

Eventually, the two calmed down, their breathing heavy and both their bodies sweating. Rayla looked down at her boyfriend, smiling as she leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips, her hands moving to hold his face. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back. 

She planted a few more kisses on his lips before getting off and discarding the condom. Once that was done, she grinned as she slowly untied him from his restraints. 

Once he was free, Callum returned her grin and grabbed her waist, flipping her onto her back and staring at her with nothing but pure lust. 

“Now it’s your turn. Go to town big boy.” She smiled, wrapping his legs around her waist. “...After you put another condom on.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Anthony Ramos 
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYRXCaazHSw


End file.
